


toothbrush

by leenk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Trans Character, drabble-ish, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenk/pseuds/leenk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They begin by waking up next to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toothbrush

The first morning was okay.

“Hey.” The way Karkat’s eyes shone in the faintly lit room made his stomach do things. Said eyes rolled in annoyance when Dave was unable to answer the simple salute, opting for instead waving his hand like an idiot. “I’m gonna get changed and leave soon, fucker, are you at least going to stand and come help me find my binder?” 

Dave just stared a little longer, until Karkat groaned. Loudly.

The second night was violent.

“Bitch. You fucking bit me when I was trying to get you off.” Dave snorted when he remembered that; Karkat clinging onto him and bouncing eagerly until- until Dave dug his teeth into the boy’s extremity. “And you bit my leg, no less! Seriously, Strider, get a grip!”

The blonde couldn’t help but to laugh, laugh through the feelings, ignore them altogether.

The sixth morning, he asked.

“Y’know, you could… you could bring a toothbrush over, one of these days.” Karkat raised a brow at his suggestion, looking up at him from his spot on the floor. He was, yet again, looking for his binder.

“Are you saying my breath smells, you fucking hipster?” He narrowed his eyes, and Dave raised his hands in a form of surrender.

“Never said that, didn’t mean to come off that way, chill out, bro. I just meant- I mean, since you come here so often you might- might want to keep something you own here? Something basic- like, yeah, a toothbrush.” Dave rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t want to rush but, just, let’s-” he was cut off by a kiss.

“Sure.”

The tenth day- it was nice. Nicer than the other days. They had woken up early, almost before dawn, and spent the sunrise talking.

Karkat had left a toothbrush over at Dave’s- and he was glad he had, really. He could get up, wash his face from the night before, and brush his teeth without risking any Strider cooties. He was standing, barefoot, in his underwear and his partner’s shirt. The one- the one he had worn the night before, of course. He put the toothbrush down. On the sink.

Was this-? Were they-? Oh. 

“Hey, Stri… Dave?” Karkat leaned out the bathroom door to watch the other man tug on his pants. He looked up, brow quirked. The ginger never called him ‘Dave’. “Um. Do you want to, maybe, go for, uh, another round?” And so he grinned. He grinned widely and forgot whatever clothing he had planned, taking big steps towards the bathroom. “Oi, quit that face you-”

“Would you mind closing the bedroom door?” Dave whispered in Karkat’s ear, and instantly pulled away before he could get the slap treatment.

“You fucking-! Ugh, okay, I will close it, now scamper off you piece of- of-” he turned around, “boyfriend material.” The blonde burst out in laughter. “Oh, yeah, laugh at me- but I never complain when you start with your fucking puns and bullshit!” Laughed harder, no longer able to ignore those feelings. He pulled the boy in for a kiss.

“I like you too, crabbykins.” Karkat murmured a ‘fuck you’, he most definitely did, but at least he did so in Dave’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! contact me @ smallninja in tumblr.


End file.
